


Who We Are

by earpharmony



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpharmony/pseuds/earpharmony
Summary: Sort of an AU. Penelope is flirty and cocky with Josie which makes the girl hate her. But what happens when Josie unravels secrets about why Penelope is the way she is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm new to writing, so please don't hate on it too much. Sorry for any mistakes!

It’s that time of year where the Salvatore Stallions go up against the Mystic Falls Timberwolves in their annual football game. 

 

Lizzie Saltzman will be the starting quarterback for the Stallions alongside her best friend Penelope Park who will be the team’s starting running back. These two are known as the dynamic duo in school and out. They were the most popular girls in school, co-captains of the football team. 

 

Yes, everyone had been shocked that Penelope Park and Lizzie Saltzman actually got along. But contrary to the belief, they did have a lot in common. They were both strong minded and wouldn’t back down from what they wanted.

 

Instead of losing this year like they were supposed to, Dr. Saltzman (Lizzie’s father), decided differently. He told the football team that since they had been doing good in school the whole year, he wanted them to win if they could. But with his one big rule, no magic under any circumstances. 

 

Lizzie and Penelope, who had become increasingly annoyed with losing, was very happy to hear the news and was now excited for the game.

 

\---

 

It was the day before the big game and the team was lounging in the common room going over the game plan and possible plays. 

 

All of them were ready to feed the Timberwolves what they had coming for awhile now. 

 

“Well satan, I don’t see you coming up with smarter plans as of right now,” Lizzie said with so much frustration in her voice, “We need to burn those bitches to the ground.”

 

“Okay calm down devil. Just saying, we need a smarter way. This is all we’ve been waiting for,” Penelope glared at Lizzie who was now focused on the whiteboard in front, “And we are not throwing it all down the drain.”

 

The team went silent, they knew not to engage with the duo when they were arguing or fighting. It was like world war II. Whenever they would argue really bad, Josie was the one who had to pick up the pieces and calm Lizzie down. Their friendship consists of love and hate. It was simple, but complicated at the same time.

 

Sometimes it was even amusing to Josie how they could be the best of friends but then when they were arguing they would act like they wanted to burn each other’s hairs off.

 

“Hey how about we all take a deep breath, we’ll figure this out, okay?” Josie said from end of the couch. 

 

“And Lizzie, how about we just combine your plan with whatever plan the she-devil has? This way we do it both your way and still take home the win.” Josie added.

 

Penelope smirked from where she was standing. Oh how she loved messing and flirting with Josie Saltzman. The first time Penelope laid eyes on Josie, she was amazed. Josie Saltzman was stunning, caring, and friendly. The complete opposite of Lizzie. Penelope had the hugest crush on her, but she would never admit that to anyone. She had a reputation to uphold. 

 

Josie on the the other hand, hated the girl with passion. She thought Penelope was too cocky and that cockiness made her personality trash. When Penelope became friends with her twin sister, she was shocked and very hesitant to hang around Lizzie’s friend group. 

 

Josie hated her smirks, the way she hangs around too many girls, and the way she shamelessly flirts with everyone. 

 

“Yes Liz, listen to your gorgeous sister,” Penelope said to Lizzie before turning toward the other twin, “And as for you Jojo, when are you going to let me take you out on a date?”

 

The whole team whistled and teased. They even shouted, “Oooh Park get the girl” or “Josie just say yes already”.

 

Everyone who goes to the Salvatore Boarding School knows about Penelope and Josie, and their relationship. They know Penelope would always tease and flirt with Josie. And how Josie continuously rejects Penelope and tells her to shove it half the time. It was something they saw everyday. There were bets on when the two would finally get together. Everyone silently rooted for them, even Lizzie.

 

“Shut up, you’re all children. I’ll make Lizzie call a practice in an hour, with lots of conditioning.” Josie huffed with a pout. 

 

The team quickly zipped their mouths and went back to studying what Lizzie was drawing on the board.

 

Josie rolled her eyes and turned to Penelope, “And as for you evil one, you wish I’d give you the time of day.”

 

Penelope only smiled and blew a kiss. Josie just shook her head and focused back on the board.

 

Penelope made one more comment, “Ouch you wound me love. I’m not giving up on us, I’ll always fight for you.” Then she playfully put her hand on her chest and acted like she had just been shot.

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her best friend’s antics, “Okay enough Park, focus.”

 

Lizzie went on to explain the plan and Penelope finally agreed and the team meeting was adjourned. They were so ready to win.

 

Once they were dismissed, Josie headed toward the kitchen only to be followed by Penelope. 

 

“So babe, I was wondering about what I could cook you for dinner. Any cravings?” Penelope said as if this was their normal routine.

 

Josie had enough for one day and snapped, “Leave me the hell alone Park. I will say this once and only once, we aren’t together and we’ll never be. Get that through your thick skull. You’re just a girl who hides behind this person she created because she’s scared.”

 

There was a look of hurt on Penelope’s face but was quickly changed into something else. Penelope tried to mask it, she didn’t want Josie to see but it was too late. Josie saw and immediately regretted it, she thought she was too harsh on the girl.

 

“You know what Saltzman, if you could get off your high horse for once, you would see the truth.” Penelope remarked coldly before exiting hastily. 

 

Josie took a deep breath. She hated how sometimes Penelope would drive her up the walls. Josie also hated whenever she was too harsh on Penelope, she knew the girl was only playing around. Josie decided that she was going to apologize tomorrow. 

 

\---

 

It was game day. The whole school was buzzing with excitement, except for one person. Penelope Park.

 

She was hurt over what Josie had said.The truth was that Penelope desperately wanted a real relationship with the girl, but she was scared. Love wasn’t something easy to navigate. So instead of being brave, she hid behind her endless flirtatious comments. She’d rather have Josie hate her and be annoyed with her than to have Josie’s attention on someone else.

 

This morning Lizzie and Penelope were up at 7am having an early breakfast, the team decided to join them an hour later. They were conversing about random gossip and the game.

 

“Has anyone seen my sister?” Lizzie loudly asked the team.

 

“Yeah she’s with Hope, the two needed to discuss something I believe.” MG replied to Lizzie before glancing at Penelope. 

 

Penelope’s shoulders immediately sagged downward. She wasn’t the jealous type but Josie with someone else made her jealous. She knew the two had history or something, but it shouldn’t even matter. Josie wasn’t hers, she had no right to be jealous. MG, Penelope’s guy best friend, subtly gave her a hug trying to comfort the girl.

 

MG was probably the only one who knew about Penelope’s feelings for the other Saltzman twin, but the funny thing is, Penelope never told anyone. 

 

Hope Mikaelson, she was the daughter of the original hybrid and the alpha of the crescent wolves. She was part of the original family for god’s sake. Penelope was no match for such a powerful being, and Hope was even gorgeous. Although Penelope was more liked around school, it didn’t matter because Hope was liked by Josie. That’s all she ever wanted. 

 

Ten minutes passed and then entered Josie and Hope. Josie was laughing at something Hope said. Hope pulled out a chair for Josie then Josie gave a kiss on the cheek, Hope then nodded to everyone before leaving. 

 

Penelope was lost in her head when someone gently bumped her shoulder, “Hey Pen, you okay?” Lizzie asked with concern on her face. 

 

Penelope sadly glanced at Josie and then gave Lizzie a fake smile, “Of course, just nervous for today. If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Penelope got up without seeing Josie staring at her. 

 

Josie was confused. Why was the girl acting weird, she usually would’ve made several comments toward her already.

 

Josie decided to look for the girl after she was done with breakfast. 

 

Penelope was by the lake sitting in peace when someone sat down next to her. 

 

“Look, I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you yesterday.” Josie apologized.

 

Penelope looked straight into the other girl’s eyes, “But I deserved it, didn’t I? I know how much it annoys you but I still do it anyways. Don’t be sorry Saltzman, it’s my fault. You were annoyed with my bullshit. I understand.”

 

Josie saw the sadness in her eyes. Josie wanted nothing more than to know why. Why was Penelope suddenly acting really sincere and nice. It was as if she did a 180 on her.

 

Penelope was thinking that maybe it was a good thing Josie hated her. She would ruin Josie’s world anyway, it was better this way.

 

They sat in silence for awhile, neither knew what to say. 

 

It was currently 1pm and their game was at 4pm.

 

“You know, you confuse me. It’s like one moment I think I know who you are and then you go and change it up on me,” Josie explained, “I don’t know the real you, do I?”

 

Penelope sadly smiled, “You don’t. And it’s a good thing you don’t, you would just run away if you did.”

 

“What if I wanted to? And what if I don’t run away?” 

 

“You say that now but I know how things will be. You aren’t the first person to say that to me. Why do you think I am the way I am? I wasn’t always liked this.” Penelope confessed.

 

“How about I make you a promise Josie Saltzman. For the rest of school, I will stop annoying you. I will give you what you want and stay away from you but you... you also need to stay away from me. We aren’t friends, so it shouldn’t be hard. Right?” 

 

One part of Josie was relieved, but the other was screaming no. Which again made Josie even more confused. 

 

Penelope didn’t say anything. She got up and left, the game was going to start soon and she needed to get ready. 

 

\---

 

The game finally started, it was currently 4th quarter with about a minute left to go. The game was tied and the Stallions had possession of the ball. Lizzie got in another pass bringing them to the ten yard line. 

 

Before the game Penelope shut off all emotions. It was game time and she wasn’t going to lose because of her feelings. She would be so angry at herself because of it.

 

There was a lot of screaming and cheering but the only thing Penelope was focused on was getting the ball in the endzone. Lizzie snapped the ball and handed it off to Penelope, who quickly dashed into the endzone scoring and winning the game. 

 

The Salvatore students yelled and swarmed Penelope quickly lifting her up on their shoulders. Lizzie, MG, and Josie formed their own circle of hug before rushing toward Penelope. 

 

Lizzie and MG hugged Penelope while Josie nodded at her. 

 

When all was done and everyone cleared the field, it was just Josie sitting on the sideline bench. Josie was thinking. It’s what she seemed to be doing a lot these past few days. 

 

Hope walked up to her and sat next to her giving her the biggest hug. 

 

“So that was good Josie. Nice game, hopefully your dad will let us win from now on.” Hope said giving her a smile. 

 

“Yeah hopefully.” Josie replied distractedly because of her thoughts.

 

“Where’s your head at?” 

 

“Penelope. She confuses me. She told me she’ll stay away from me.” Josie breathed with a unreadable expression on her face.

 

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Hope questioned.

 

“Yes... no. I don’t know,” Josie confessed, “Today she showed me a side of her I had never seen before. She owned up to her actions and was sincere. It made me think, maybe I don’t know her at all. The thing is Hope, now I want to know her.”

 

Josie sighed and leaned into Hope’s embrace. Hope was the best friend she could ask for. Hope never judged Josie, she supported the girl with everything. And although people thought they were a thing or are a thing, they were wrong. Josie and Hope was best friends, that’s all. 

 

Hope saw movement out of the corner of her eye while Josie was leaning on the girl with her eyes closed, it was Penelope and Lizzie.

 

Hope nodded at both of them and then mouthed a few words toward Penelope, “We need to talk.”

 

Penelope nodded and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! This chapter wasn't all that, I'm sorry. I was stressed from today and I wrote this in the span of three hours.

A few days passed and Penelope had yet to talk to Hope. She was afraid of what Hope was going to say to her. Hope was irritated with Penelope’s actions, the latter kept running away to avoid talking to her. 

 

Hope finally cornered Penelope in the library and spelled her to stay trapped inside. The two girls were now seated at a desk with no one around them, stuck for who knows how long.

 

“You’re annoying, you know that.” Hope said, “I’ve been trying to talk to you.”

 

Penelope only laughed and nodded her head agreeing. 

 

“So Mikaelson, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

“About what Josie told me. She told me you finally stopped acting like a bitch to her. Josie also told me you actually took ownership of your actions.”

 

“Is it hard to believe I feel bad for being like this? And that I’m not a bad person?” Penelope questioned.

 

“Well you tell me. Because if this is some scheme where you finally get Josie to actually accept you as a friend and then you mess with her, then..”

 

Penelope quickly cut her off, “I would never do that, especially to Josie.”

 

“Well why are you suddenly acting so different? Why did Josie tell me she thinks you’re a whole different person? And why did you tell Josie to stay away from you?” Hope interrogated.

 

“Because Hope, I’m not good enough, Okay!” Penelope shouted getting agitated.

 

“Josie is special. I don’t want to keep doing this with her, Hope. I feel something for that girl and I make her hate me because it’s just easier that way.” Penelope explained, “Apparently I tend to hurt the people I love.”

 

“This doesn’t make any sense. What do you mean when you say you tend to hurt the people you love?”

 

Penelope bitterly chuckled, “You want the truth? Fine. Two years ago, I was madly in love with this girl named Mia. We got together and I was such a fool in love. I did everything for her, I gave her everything. I was so in love, but we grew apart. Mia told me it was my fault, that I never gave her my attention anymore. She made me feel like a screw up. Like I didn’t know how to love properly. I believed her, and here we are.”

 

“Is this why you don’t do relationships? Because you think you can’t love someone the right way?”

 

“Yes. I couldn’t live with Josie hating me anymore, but I also couldn’t be around Josie.”

 

“Because you have feelings for her?”

 

“I do have feelings for her.” Penelope muttered. 

 

Hope was stunned, she already knew that, but hearing Penelope confess was so shocking. 

 

“So you thought this was the right thing to do? To tell Josie to stay away from you?” Hope asked and Penelope nodded in response.

 

“Wow, you’re an idiot.” Hope announced.

 

“Wow thanks Mikaelson, good to fucking know. Now would you please undo this barrier spell so I can get the hell out of here.”

 

“Sorry what I meant was that Josie doesn’t care. She’s not going to care about your past, just tell her the truth. She’ll understand that’s why you are the way you are.”

 

“Yeah..no. Bad idea. I’m a burden she doesn’t need to have.”

 

“Shut the hell up Park. One, did you ever think that Josie actually cares about you? And two, you are not a freaking burden. You were just someone who got screwed over.”

 

“She’s been wanting to talk to you.” Hope confessed, “But she thinks you’ll branch out even further if she tries. Josie doesn’t want to push you away.”

 

\---

 

In Penelope’s life, she only loved two people. One was Mia and the second was reserved for Josie Saltzman. The first time it happened, Penelope thought she had it all figured out. She thought she knew what she was doing, but she was wrong. Penelope loved Mia dearly and thought they were going to be together forever. 

 

But when they had their messy break-up, Penelope was blamed for it. Since then, Penelope swore off of relationships, she didn’t want to get attached to another person. She decided that if her loving wasn’t enough then what was the point. The poor girl became so insecure that she put up a facade, that’s how she became this cocky bitch who slept with a lot of girls. 

 

This was changed with Josie Saltzman. Penelope threw so many flirty comments her way, because she thought the girl was absolutely gorgeous. When she became closer with the blonde twin, she had a first class seat to who Josie Saltzman was as a person. She found herself falling so once again she put up a messier facade and made Josie hate her. 

 

Penelope felt that she couldn’t handle another failed relationship. She didn’t want to be another problem in someone else’s life, when Mia already had to deal with her. 

 

Finally free from the library, Penelope made her way to Lizzie’s room. She thought she should tell Lizzie that Hope knew the truth. Plus she needed advice on whether to approach Josie and talk to the girl. 

 

After she knocked and the door swung open, she was met with Josie’s face instead. 

 

“Lizzie’s not here, she’ll be back later on tonight.”

 

Penelope nodded and stepped backward, she heard the door shut and Josie’s deep sigh behind it. She decided last minute to talk to Josie, so she knocked again.

 

“Actually I wanted to talk to you too. If that’s okay?” Penelope asked softly.

 

“What happened to me and you staying away from each other? What changed your mind?” 

 

Penelope exhaled, “I talked to Hope earlier and I think it’s time I tell you the truth. About what you want to hear.”

 

“Penelope, you don’t need to.”

 

“It’s okay, I want to. I want you to know and understand.”

 

Josie nodded and then let Penelope in the dorm. Penelope sat on Lizzie’s bed while Josie sat on hers. They talked for hours. Josie finally understood why Penelope pushes everyone away. Their conversation ended in tears.

 

Josie didn’t know whether she wanted to set Mia on fire or just hold Penelope. Penelope was a girl who had her heartbroken because she was blamed and looked at as the girl who ruined everything. 

 

Penelope told Josie that she herself was a burden, but Josie shook her head and told her that she is not and will never be one. 

 

When the tears stopped and both girls were fine, Josie decided that she wanted to at least try to be friends.

 

“I can’t Jo.” Penelope said shaking her head about the idea of being friends with Josie.

 

“Why?” Josie asked with a strained voice.

 

“You know why. I can’t just be friends with you. It’s overwhelming, I want it all with you but at the same time I don’t. I don’t want to hurt you with all of my insecurity.” 

 

“It’s better if we aren’t friends or anything. That way I don’t have to worry about hurting you, cause you won’t be close enough.” Penelope added with a sad look on her face.

 

“Nope. I won’t accept that. You need to stop, because I’m not going anywhere. I feel something, it’s there but I need time. I need time to sort out all of these feelings. And no matter how much you think you can hurt me, you can’t. Give me credit, I’m stronger than you think.”

 

Penelope couldn’t argue further because Josie wouldn’t let her, so she shut up and nodded. 

 

\---

 

The next day the whole school was stunned when they saw Josie and Penelope walking around together talking to each other. Once again, they all wondered what changed overnight. Did Josie do something? Or was it Penelope?

 

After she explained everything to Josie, Penelope was now back to her normal self. She was the same cocky bitch but she did show her affectionate side now. The other difference was that she no longer threw herself at girls.

 

Josie was happy and relieved that things are finally looking clear for her. Penelope quickly reverted back to her annoying ways, with all the flirty comments toward Josie. 

 

Days had passed and the huge difference was that when Penelope flirted with Josie, she smiled back. There was no more harsh comebacks or any mean words exchanged between the two girls. What shocked Penelope was that Josie also flirted back. 

 

The first time it happened, it was during lunch with everyone there to witness it. At the table there was Josie, Hope, MG, Landon, Kaleb, and Rafael sitting when the dynamic duo joined them. Penelope sat across from Josie with Lizzie on her right. 

 

“Hello weirdos, Hope, and the most beautiful being in this universe.” Penelope greeted.

 

Everyone shouted a quick hello before Kaleb spoke up knowing fully well that the last part was for Josie, “Well thanks Penelope, I knew I was beautiful but not the most beautiful.” 

 

Everyone laughed while Josie sat there with a straight face then smirked.

 

“Thanks babe, you look dashing in that uniform. It shows off your assets.” Josie replied winking at Penelope. 

 

The whole table went silent and Penelope started blushing. Then the next thing you know everyone started laughing again. Everyone decided that Penelope needed to step up her game if Josie was going to flirt back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. One more left, I think the last one will be my favorite. Let me know what you think. And sorry for any mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted this earlier. I was busy these past few days. But I decided to make it five chapters, because I felt like three wasn't enough. It also took me awhile to decide on how to go on with this. We will posie soon!

Who we are, what we do, the lives we live. It’s all different, but there are sometimes we intertwine with others. 

 

The things we’ve faced and the actions we’ve done, they’ve shaped us. There’s a saying that goes something like this: everything happens for a reason. Every minute, every heartbreak, and every tear led to Penelope finding Josie. Nothing happens without a reason. 

 

The universe was working in it's own way. It was in their favor, although sometimes they hadn’t been in their own. 

 

Penelope was a smart, intelligent, and caring person once you got pass the rough exterior. But there was no one in this world who did, except for Josie Saltzman. The girl figured Penelope out, she was willing to go the distance just so Penelope has someone who she can be herself with. Their life became intertwined.

 

It wasn’t who am I anymore, it was who we are. Wherever one was, the other never strayed too far. Their connection and love for one another was so strong that Romeo and Juliet envied it. 

 

The only problem they had was that Penelope was too scared to take the next step in their relationship, whilst Josie on the other hand was stubborn. The Saltzman twin claimed she was waiting for Penelope to be ready. 

 

Penelope had long since decided that if what Josie wanted was for them to only be friends, then she would be content with it. 

 

\---

 

It’s been a few months since Penelope and Josie had become friends. Sometimes Lizzie made comments about them being closer with each other than they are with her. 

 

The blonde noticed a lot more things as well. Every single day when Penelope and Lizzie would go to the cafeteria for lunch, the first thing the former does is look for Josie. It’s like they’re drawn to each other. Lizzie decided it was fascinating to watch, there was no other couple who she saw that would ever come close to finding a love like theirs.

 

The only thing Lizzie never had done was comment on it, she just sat back and watched. 

 

Today the group decided to have a pool day since it had been forever since they had one. The blonde twin was lounging on the sun chair and observing. 

 

Dumb fools in love, she thought as Penelope held Josie from around her waist and pulled her into the pool. 

 

“Hey Saltzman, did you just not hear anything I said?” Hope asked from her right side.

 

“Yes I did, it was something about practice.” Hope laughs and smiles at the girl. Damn that smile was worth millions and more, Lizzie thought. 

 

“What I was saying before your head got lost, was that, we need to do something about Josie and Penelope,” Hope stated. “I love them both, but they are the dumbest people on the planet.”

 

“In some ways, they remind me of the story of my mom and Uncle Stefan,” Lizzie thought back to what her mom said. “He was so in denial about his feelings for my mom, he was scared that he actually felt something for her.”

 

“And your mom?” Hope curiously asked.

 

“My mom and Josie are alike. My mom waited patiently all those years, she even watched him with Aunt Elena. She thought maybe he was worth waiting for.” 

 

“So Penelope is like Stefan, too scared of their feelings to act upon. And Josie is your mom, she’ll wait patiently.”

 

Lizzie nodded and turned her head back toward the other two witches. Hope never heard the full story, but she knew Lizzie’s mom ended up marrying Stefan Salvatore. They were both in love with each other, but it took them long time to realize it and accept it for what it was. 

 

Hope convinced Lizzie that they should do something to give Penelope and Josie a push, so that they don’t waste time. That they stopped dancing around each other’s feelings. 

 

The blonde and the tribrid had been plotting since then, but their plans were destroyed the moment someone else showed interest in Josie. 

 

Everyone in school already knew who Josie was, she was sister to co-captain of the football team and an almost lover of the other co-captain. They knew she was sort of unavailable, dating wise. But someone got brave, and let’s just say it didn’t sit well with Penelope. No one had attempted to court Josie because Penelope had staked her claim a long time ago. It wasn’t the possessive- this is my girl- claim. It was innocent, everyone saw how in love with each other they were.

 

God help the person who courted and gave Josie those flowers, they weren’t brave. Just plain stupid. 

 

\---

 

“Hello love, you look dashing today,” Penelope greeted while eyeing the flowers in Josie’s hands. “Aren’t you tired?”

 

Josie tilted her head to the left and stared at Penelope with confusion written all over her face, “No, why would I be tired?”

 

Penelope walked closer putting her arms around Josie’s waist giving her a hug.

 

She whispered in Josie’s ear, “Because honey...you’ve been running through my mind, all freaking day.”

 

Josie laughed loudly and playfully pushed her away, “You gotta do better than that Penelope, your game is getting weaker everyday.”

 

“Get a room!” Lizzie shouted from across the common room before walking toward them.

 

“Oh wow, gorgeous flowers. Who are they from?” The blonde asked.

 

“This boy in our grade, he said he’s been wanting to ask me out for awhile now.”

 

Penelope immediately tensed up. Not this again. She didn’t want someone who wasn’t her fawning over Josie, but it was bound to happen. Josie was the prettiest girl in school after all. 

 

Penelope started fighting with herself internally. See you idiot, someone is going to take Josie away from you if you don’t stop being scared, she thought. 

 

Lizzie glanced at Penelope, seeing her best friend struggle with her internal thoughts. 

 

“And what did you say?” Penelope asked looking at her with pleading eyes, she was practically begging Josie to say she rejected him.

 

“I told him no. He isn’t it for me.” Josie answered locking eyes with Penelope. 

 

Penelope and Lizzie sighed in relief. Penelope, because she was happy Josie rejected him. Lizzie, because she did not want to deal with a sad and angry Penelope later on. Still, Penelope was unpleased with someone going for Josie. 

 

The three witches headed off to the cafeteria to have lunch with everyone else. It was sort of a normal routine to do this, they’d have their classes throughout the day and when it was time, they would meet up and go to lunch together. 

 

When they were close to the table, everyone who was already there had a terrified look on their face when they saw Penelope. They immediately recognized Penelope’s body language, and even her face was a dead giveaway. She was not in the mood, someone had ruined her day and it had something to do with the Josie Saltzman. They were shocked, mostly afraid. 

 

Landon being the dumb one decided to speak up, “So Josie, who’s your secret admirer?” 

 

Rafael smacked the back of his head before whispering in his ear. While Penelope gave him a deadly glare. And everyone else, they nearly face palmed. 

 

“It was Sam, that tall boy in our grade. He’s in our chemistry of magic class. He’s cute and everything, but he isn’t my type.”

 

“Yeah because your type is only Penelope.” Lizzie muttered under her breath before Hope elbowed her. 

 

“Why is it that you have so many people who like you? I can’t be the only one who sees that everyone crush on Josie.” Kaleb spoke. 

 

“Why? is it shocking to you? Everyone knows I’m the whole package,” Josie said winking at him, “Wouldn’t you agree Miss Park?” Josie smiled at the girl. Everyone else just went silent, they wanted to hear what Penelope was going to say. 

 

Penelope who had been listening to the whole conversation didn’t answer at first. She had a defeated look on her face after Josie had called Sam cute. Then Hope nudged her from the side when she still didn’t answer.

 

“Of course. You truly have it all, love. You are the best person I know, and someone would be blind to not see it. You are extraordinary, inside and out.” Penelope said sincerely. She looked at Josie with so much adoration, it was cute and loving.

 

“Jojo, you deserve the world and more. This Sam boy, he isn’t deserving of you, I don’t think anyone is.” Penelope added. 

 

Penelope looked at everyone’s faces and then got up and left. Josie sat there frozen for a minute or so. She was expecting a snarky flirtatious comeback, but what she got was something else.

 

Josie then had a small smile on her face and continued on with her lunch like nothing happened, but the others were too shocked to do anything. Seeing the other side of Penelope again, the sincerity and love on her face. It made her heart soar. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Rafael asked.

 

“Yeah, I never saw Penelope like that before. She actually showed real affection...in public.” MG admitted thinking to all the times he hung out with Penelope.

 

“So like, when are you guys going to finally get together?” Landon opened his mouth again.

 

“Well you see, if Penelope would finally ask me out for real, then I would say yes in a heartbeat,” Josie confessed, “But what you guys just saw, she does that often.”

 

“What do you mean?” Rafael questioned curiously. 

 

“So you know how Penelope is, she flirts and flirts. But when it comes down to her actually admitting she wants to be with me, she doesn’t. She does this thing where she becomes the softest loving person and then she runs…”

 

“And after she runs, she apologizes for avoiding Josie and she starts back up again with her flirting.” Lizzie finished for her sister. 

 

“And me being the dumb one, doesn’t do anything about it.” Josie adds at the end.

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of it, all the back and forth? Like, don’t you just want to be able to be with her already?” Kaleb asks curiously.

 

“I can wait. She’s not going anywhere, and I’m certainly not. One day, when she’s fully ready, we’ll be together.” Josie answered with a certain look on her face.

 

Hope shoots Lizzie a look. She sees it completely now. She notices Josie is a lot like her mother, she cares so much that she’ll put Penelope’s needs before her own. She’ll wait for Penelope just like her mother waited for their Uncle Stefan. 

 

“But how are you so sure? What if you or she falls in love with someone else?” Now it was Landon’s turn to ask.

 

“Ask me that in the future, and I’ll let you know.” 

 

“Are you serious?” Lizzie asked the group of friends. “This is Penelope and Josie we’re talking about. They’re the famous enemies to lovers we are all slowly but surely witnessing. Plus no one here knows Penelope like Josie does, including me, her own best friend.”

 

“Plus we all know about the issue with Penelope and how she tried pushing Josie away, that didn’t work,” Hope added on. “If they don’t end up together, I will personally murder both of them.”

 

“Hello I’m still here.” Josie spoke up.

 

Everyone nodded in agreement with Hope then went back to eating except for Lizzie, who left to go and find Penelope. 

 

Usually it wasn’t Lizzie to meddle in, but she didn’t want her sister and her best friend to go through the same thing her mom and Uncle Stefan did. They waited so long to be together and when they finally did, he died on their wedding day. Time is precious. 

 

\---

 

Penelope was sitting in her spot when Lizzie found her, in front of the lake. It was where she had gone for peace, to relax her thoughts running in her mind. 

 

Once again, the thought of her being a coward and running away invaded her brain. She wasn’t and will never be good enough for Josie. Mia messed her head up, it made her angry and upset. 

 

“Hey Park, let me talk to you.” 

 

Lizzie just wanted her best friend to be happy. She wanted Penelope to stop worrying about being good enough, and she wanted Mia to burn in hell for making Penelope this way. 

 

“I am done watching you like this. You need to fucking stop. Penelope Park you are good enough, hell you are way more than worthy. My sister is not Mia, she will never make you feel like shit. Josie will love, understand, and cherish you.” Lizzie started off.

 

“Liz I know that, and trust me. There’s nothing more that I want in this world to be able to do the same, but what happened with Mia. I cannot and will not go through that again. Especially with Josie, cause if I lose her, god help this world and myself.”

 

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear all of the excuses coming out of your mouth right now. I will talk and you will listen, is that clear?” Lizzie said with a harsh voice.

 

Penelope nodded before looking back toward the water. 

 

“My sister is fucking head over heels in love with you. And I know you know. I see that it terrifies you, but she is not Mia. She will not leave you, she will not resent you. I also know that you think you aren’t good enough for Josie, but there is no one else for her, she knows that. She doesn’t want anyone else, she wants you.”

 

“Penelope, she told me herself. She told me that she’d rather have all the bad days with you than one day with someone else. She’d rather deal with you and all of your issues than have it easy with someone else.”

 

Penelope took it all in, every single thing Lizzie just said. Penelope looked at Lizzie and Lizzie just gave her the final push.

 

“Josie is foolishly in love with you.”

 

Penelope felt a tear roll down her cheek, she wanted Josie so much. Why is she fighting it? Love is and will always be uncertain. 

 

Lizzie left her sitting there crying. There’s nothing else to do, the ball was not in Penelope’s court. 

 

Who are you if you don’t allow yourself to have happiness. More importantly, does someone else get a say in who you are. For Penelope, she had been told she was a loveless coward. But Josie had come along and told her she was the most precious human being this world could ever have. 

 

Who are we when we are madly in love but don’t allow it to consume us, and who are we when we do let love consume us. 

 

Somewhere in the midst of this chaotic life, Penelope finally asked herself, “Who are you and what do you want?”

 

Josie knew who she was and what she wanted. 

 

Penelope was a girl who once fell in love and got torn over it, but now she is selfless, loving, caring, but most of all, she is strong. 

 

She is also courageous. All of this time, she did fight for what she wanted, just in a weird way. But it worked, because Josie Saltzman was also in love with her. 

 

It was her time to give Josie what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know if there's things I could work on.


End file.
